


My scattered mind and heart Revolves around you tonight

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [11]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Myungjun | MJ, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Jinwoo gets too close with Minhyuk for Eunwoo and Myungjun's liking.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: bottom jinjin [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	My scattered mind and heart Revolves around you tonight

Astro had two weeks off after the promotions for their new album, so naturally, they wanted to hang out with each other and relax. Jinwoo was the same way, He also wanted cuddles, as he was a very affectionate person. And Minhyuk had offered, so Jinwoo accepted, not knowing that he would have to face to consequences. You see his boyfriends, Myungjun and Eunwoo were easily prone to jealousy, and Jinwoo clinging to Minhyuk did not help in the slightest. But it was more than just cuddling with another member, is was that Jinwoo went to the studio in the early morning (around 5-6 am) and arrived extremely late (around 2-3 am), so they were both horny, and as they were both tops, they couldn't please each other the way they wanted, no,  _ needed.  _ And once they got a day off, they wanted to  _ ruin  _ him. 

Minhyuk noticed immediately how angry they were when they saw Jinwoo clinging to him. "Hyung I think your boyfriends are a little jealous" Minhyuk speaks, pushing him off. it took Jinwoo to process what he said, before quickly getting off "I'm sorry" Jinwoo quickly spoke, bowing his head as an apology for getting Minhyuk into this mess. "Jinwoo, come with us" Eunwoo spoke, dropping the honorifics to let him know they were serious. they then walked to Eunwoo's room. Jinwoo Fidgetted with his hands, he always wanted to be a good boy for his boyfriends. But now, he had angered them and was definitely going to get punished. once they closed the door, Myungjun turned to face him, disappointment in his eyes. "You know what you did wrong, don't you?" Myungjun spoke, Jinwoo nodded his head, his gaze falling to the floor. "words, baby, or we may have to give you a worse punishment" Eunwoo spoke up, grabbing his chin and making Jinwoo look at Eunwoo. "yes, I know what I did wrong" Jinwoo spoke, his boyfriends' hungry gaze sending shivers down his spine. 

"say it baby boy" Jinwoo blushed and stuttered "I-I c-cuddled M-Minhuk i-instead o-of you" "Exactly, and what do you think should be your punishment, baby boy?" Eunwoo spoke, "I don't know..." Jinwoo mumbled, clearly flustered. "What's that baby?" Myungjun asked slapping his ass, making the other startled. "I-I Don't know" Jinwoo spoke much more clear than the previous attempt. "Well, how do ten slaps on the ass and a vibrator sound, Eunwoo?" Myungjun spoke smirking. "Sounds wonderful, doesn't it, baby?" Eunwoo nodded in agreement "Y-yes" 

"Get naked darling," Eunwoo whispered in Jinwoo's ear. The smaller boy nodded and slowly took off his shirt. "Faster, baby, or do you want a worse punishment?" Myungjun asked, Jinwoo frantically shook his head and quickly took off the rest of his clothes. "Good boy, now get on the bed, all fours," Eunwoo commanded grabbing Jinwoo's ass, Jinwoo followed his command effortlessly. Once he did Eunwoo went to the side of the bed while Myungjun went behind Jinwoo. "Count after each slap, all right doll?" "Yes Myungjun Hyung" "first, are we okay to proceed?" Eunwoo asked, kissing his cheek, "Yes" Jinwoo replied confidently.

After a few seconds, Myungjun did the first slap making Jinwoo startled. It slightly burned, but Jinwoo knew it would only get worse. "O-one" Jinwoo squeaked out the next one was harder, and it continued to be that way for the next eight slaps. " t-ten" Jinwoo cried, it hurt so bad, but he loved it, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than his boyfriends. "Good job baby, you took it so well" Myungjun kissed his cheek, "Flip over for us baby," Eunwoo spoke getting the vibrator from out of the special box he kept it in. Jinwoo followed his command, not daring to disobey. 

"we're going to put it in, okay?" Jinwoo nodded, mentally, and physically preparing himself for the vibrator. They pushed the vibrator inside him, making him moan loudly. He quickly covered his mouth, he knew for a fact that the other members were home, but his boyfriends were having none of it. Myungjun quickly took off his hand "we want to hear you, baby boy" Jinwoo blushed but nodded anyway. they started to move it at an unbearably slow pace, making sure that he could feel every inch of the vibrator. Jinwoo let out a long drawn out moan, it wasn't loud enough for them though, they wanted the other members to be knocking on Eunwoo's door asking them to stop.

So they decided to move at an extremely fast pace, making poor jinwoo bite his lip so hard it bleeds. "baby boy, what did we say about covering your beautiful moans?" Eunwoo spoke up, slapping Jinwoo's thigh "t-to not cover them" "that's right, baby." Myungjun spoke up moving the vibrator unbelievably faster, Jinwoo was moaning aloud now. He couldn't hold them back and he didn't want to disappoint them either. 

they abused his hole for a whole thirty minutes, not letting him cum at all. They only took the vibrator out when Moon bin knocked at the door asking if he was okay. "He's okay" Eunwoo replied smirking once he heard moon bin hurry away, realizing what they were doing. The sight of Jinwoo sprawled out on the bed with his arms covering his face drew them out of their calm and collected state, they needed to fuck him right now. 

they both took the piece of cloth that was separating them from Jinwoo off. Myungjun then walked over to the head of the bed “suck me off baby boy.” Jinwoo’s face got even redder at this, but he opened his mouth wide, too far gone to reject Myungjun. 

Eunwoo entered Jinwoo at a slow pace, though he had no intentions of keeping that pace. But he wanted to start off slow, only so he could surprise Jinwoo with an ungodly speed. Myungjun didn’t intended to face fuck Jinwoo, but who wouldn’t with a bueatiful face like that? He started slowly moving but once again, who would be able to keep up a calm state while fucking the Jinwoo? 

Their speeds were so fast that poor Jinwoo couldn’t keep up, he didn’t know which end to move towards. All he could do was moan, he hasn’t felt this good in a while, and it shows by his moans. 

Finially Eunwoo moaned out “baby I’m gonna come.” “same here” Myungjun spoke before all three came at the same time. They pulled out of Jinwoo, Eunwoo walked over and got a tissue from the night stand next to his bed. He then started to clean up Jinwoo.

“sorry if we were too harsh baby.” Myungjun spoke, kissing Jinwoo as an apology, “it’s all good” Jinwoo spoke, smiling up at his boyfriends. His smile was so pure, even after sex. The other two then showered Jinwoo with kisses, making Jinwoo wine out “‘m tired go to sleep” The other two finally layed down, letting the boy sleep.


End file.
